


Give a Damn?

by Neon_Morphile



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Tags May Change, Top!Frank, alternative universe - killjoys, and they fuck, bottom!Gerard, duh - Freeform, they say fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Morphile/pseuds/Neon_Morphile
Summary: Frank didn't know he had a thing for killjoy 'roleplaying' during sex until Gerard brought up the mask.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Give a Damn?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something so this something wrote itself.

“Really? We’re doing this now?”

“What, you wanna bail? Fine,” Gerard snapped as he started scrambling off of Frank’s thighs. Before he could untangle himself from his body, however, Frank’s hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“I meant that as, like, a meaningless interjection. Not meaningless. Of course it’s not meaningless. It was more like, I was kinda saying—fuck, I should shut up,” Frank stammered while massively failing to articulate his point.

“I agree. You’re sexier when you’re kissing me.”

Gerard flashed a smirk and leaned in to meet Frank’s lips, tilting his head for better access. His red locks draped the younger killjoy’s cheeks as they savored each other’s tongues in messy licks and nips. Frank placed his hand rather firmly behind his neck so that he lost the balance he was keeping on his knees and practically toppled into his arms. Shallow breaths merged, saliva intermingled, and soft moans met in the middle. Suddenly feeling hot everywhere, Gerard gripped the edge of his sleeveless black shirt and began taking it off his torso in between kisses.

“Gee, maybe we should—,” he was interrupted by Gerard’s mouth, “—think about—,” yet again, “—this ‘cause tom—,” and again, “—morrow’s the—”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, please?” Gerard frowned when he finally got rid of the shirt and tossed it on the floor beneath the bed.

Frank stopped his boyfriend before he went for his lips again. Try he did to refrain from eyeing his bare body in that brief moment but Gerard’s physique—clothed or unclothed—was like this irresistible _something_ that forcibly drew his attention no matter what the circumstances were. Oh man, the old hickeys faintly strewn on his skin almost made him choke on the words that were about to stumble out of his throat. He said them anyway.

“Seriously, though. We’ve got an important day ahead of us and if you can’t move normally tomorrow because of—”

“You know damn well I can. I’m not a fucking virgin. You made sure of that.” Gerard spat and pouted.

“Yeah, yeah. But Mikey thought you sprained your ankle or some shit like that the other day because you walked funny. And remember how I had to save your ass from a couple of draculoids because of that?” Frank raised his eyebrow.

“Fuck you! That was like two months ago not _the other day_. And you didn’t use lube so fuck you again, of course I _walked funny_ ‘cause _somebody_ had me bleeding the night before!” Gerard exclaimed, exasperated. He tossed his head and freed his face from the unkempt clump of hair.

“Uh, you’re blaming _me_ , now? We didn’t _have_ lube, and you insisted—you know what, this is not the point. The point is—”

“The _point_ _is_ we have lube, we need something to get our minds off the whole BL/ind shit, and let’s face it: we’re horny as fuck.” Gerard listed out using his fingers as if talking to a child or a complete jackass. He looked more like angry than turned on but Frank had to admit even his indignant expression was hot as hell. Come to think of it, this supposedly strong, charismatic, and relentless killjoy leader was angry he wasn’t being held down and fucked. Now _that_ really turned him on. Frank’s eyes turned dark with a sudden inner burst of lust.

“Well, fuck, Party,” he responded in a gravelly voice, deliberately calling him by his alias to further fuel his swelling desire. “Point taken.”

Without warning, Frank pulled Gerard into another kiss but this time with a different approach. He didn’t give a shit about anything anymore. All he could register at the moment was how sweet it felt to be grabbing his boyfriend by the hair and biting and sucking all over. His other hand traveled down to grope the older’s hips, ass, and thighs—how the hell had he thought he could just not do _that_? He wanted to rip the tight black jeans off of him already.

“That’s more like it. Told you you’re sexier when you’re kissing me,” Gerard sighed pleased and giggled when they broke it off.

“Wait until you hear about sex,” Frank joked.

“Aw, where’s the fretful Frankie, now?” Gerard cocked his head and poked Frank’s nose with his fingertip. The younger grabbed the wrist before it left and yanked the red-haired killjoy closer.

“Frank’s dead. Ghoul taking over.” He smiled mischievously.

“Ah, we’re playing killjoys, now? You and your roleplay kinks, Frank Iero,” Gerard laughed.

“Well do you give a damn? ‘Cause I don’t.”

“Do I give a damn? Hell no, I’m all up for it, if you want. Fuck it, I can even wear the mask if you want me to,” he suggested.

At that last sentence, Frank felt his cock immediately hardening, straining against the restraints of his pants. He never thought he’d be into that kind of idea or kink, but wow, Gerard had the best sparks of ideas. “Remind me not to come two minutes in,” he muttered.

“Okay, now you make me want to take that back. Two minutes? What are you, a bunny?”

“Shut up, and go get that mask, pretty please.” He swatted his hand in the air out of embarrassment. Of all the things he could have said.

Gerard giggled once more and got off of Frank’s chest, swinging his legs off the bed. “Wait here like a good bunny, Fun boy. I’ll be back. In less than two minutes.”

“I hate you.” He did.

The actual thirty seconds it took for Gerard to find his mask and come back to their room felt like a lot longer than two minutes to Frank. He sat there on the bed—which he couldn’t really tell if it even qualified as a bed with no headboard or anything attached and looking seconds away from collapsing—propped against the dirty wall in this awkward yet aroused state. So when Gerard returned with his mask in hand, Frank couldn’t be gladder. The anticipation had been almost unbearable.

“Thought I might let you put it on me,” Gerard said as he straddled Frank’s legs again and handed the mask over. “You know, to start things.”

“’Kay. You don’t want safewords?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I really can’t deal with calling each other by our made-up names although we’re literally doing nothing different from the usual other than that. Should I say ‘Frank’ if I can’t handle it?”

“Don’t sass me, Way,” Frank rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. No safeword,” Gerard playfully grinned.

Frank took the worn Party Poison mask in both hands and carefully placed it over Gerard’s eyes, fixing it in place with some trouble. After all, he’d never put it on let alone to someone else. With the mask in place but no clothes or jacket to cover his torso, Gerard seemed somewhat peculiar—a mix of both familiar sides of the same man created a cacophony in the processing of his image in Frank’s mind. And that cacophony was what sent all his blood down to his crotch. He stroked his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb, unable to form any sentence for a few seconds. Gerard’s hazel eyes beyond the newly added layer looked veiled and mysterious, just like the notorious killjoy’s. Frank breathed out a long breath and found his voice again.

“Ready, Party?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cutting it off in the middle. It's 3 am and I was tired but wanted to post it rn so I decided to unnecessarily divide it into two chapters.   
> But hope you liked it anyway - please leave comments!  
> Also really early happy new year:)


End file.
